


［飛唐］為所欲為

by kafkacafe



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［飛唐］為所欲為

*這篇大概是全網最遲的一篇唐毅生賀（？  
*第一次系列的V，題目是旅行  
*黃色廢料

——

唐毅沒想過孟少飛沒日沒夜地工作，消失了整整一個星期後，竟然會拿着兩張到日本的機票出現在自己面前。他問說如果公司有事他走不開怎麼辦，他挑着眉說這怎麼可能，自信滿滿的像是一切都在他掌握之中。他突然想起最近特別忙碌的左紅葉，然後了然地彎着嘴角，雖然他倆老是在鬥嘴，但其實感情還蠻好的。

孟少飛在飛機上翻着旅遊書，一下機就帶着他到東京填飽肚子，再坐新幹線到長野的溫泉旅館，甫放下行李就風風火火地拉着他出發去賞楓。他心疼地撫上孟少飛眼底的陰影，卻換來他覆上自己手背的溫度，以及他精神飽滿的笑容。

他們到達長野縣的上高地時，孟少飛笑說這裏可是十月中旬便能賞楓的地方，唐毅看着環繞着他們的山谷都染上一片金黃，山峰又同時點綴着瑩白的美景，不禁摸了摸他讚嘆的笑臉。他拿下了自己的圍巾，在他的脖子繞了兩圈，包覆着他沾上涼意的臉龐。

孟少飛笑着把口鼻埋進溫暖的圍巾，然後牽着他的手說要去坐纜車。他由着他拉着自己前行，正如他從前把自己拉出仇恨的迷途，亦如他一直把自己引向光明的所在。

孟少飛突然想起什麼似的拿出手機，然後以金黃的楓葉為背景，一手摟住他的脖頸，一手舉着手機自拍。唐毅在屏幕裏看到他與自己頭碰着頭，彎着不亞於美景的燦爛笑容，便也彎着眼睛笑着。可是正經不到一張照片，他又搞怪似的做起招牌的鬼臉了，鬥雞眼還鴨子嘴，讓他不禁莞爾。

孟少飛勾着狡黠的笑意，然後把鬼臉的照片發了出去，沒多久就收到回覆，他點開了語音訊息，便聽到左紅葉抓狂的聲音。她大呼小叫地說這幾天要封鎖他，她現在還在加班呢，末了還委屈地向旁邊的古道一說要去歐洲過聖誕，才不會再管他們兩個了。

孟少飛得逞地大笑，給她發了個給小孩摸頭的貼圖，接着便收到她噴火龍抓狂的貼圖，他最後拿起手機笑說會給她買手信啦，才算是把人哄好。孟少飛沒轍地搖頭說她給了他一份長得誇張的購物清單，唐毅笑着覆上他的後腦勺，指腹摩挲着他耳後的皮膚，他都想親親他了怎麼辦。

怎麼會有一個人，他能讓你體會所有刻骨銘心的情感，還能帶給你無盡的驚喜和快樂，他於你而言，彷彿就是幸福一樣的存在。他怎會這麼幸運，能擁有這樣的一個人，讓他總想捧着他的臉龐，親他醒目的耳朵，親他彎着的眼睛，親他豐潤的嘴唇，讓他知道自己到底是有多愛他。

這個念頭一直到他們晚上回到旅館泡溫泉時，終於可以付諸行動了。他們的房間連接着獨立的日式庭園，露天溫泉就位於嶙峋的山石之間。孟少飛雙手擱在池邊，把腦袋置於兩臂之間，抬頭入神地看着星光點綴的夜幕。

唐毅摟着他的腰，傾身親了親他熱得泛紅的耳垂，然後靠在他的肩頭細嘗着大自然的靜謐。他們的工作都忙，他的時間尚能自行調配，但孟少飛的不行，一宗突發的案子已經可以讓他廢寢忘食好幾個月了。所以即使他們已經註冊結婚了，但這次還是他們第一次一起出國旅行。

孟少飛像是看夠了夜空，便把臉頰貼在前臂，歪頭看着他，眸裏閃爍着比星空更璀璨的流光。

「唐，生日快樂。」

「謝謝。」

「不拆禮物嗎？」孟少飛投懷送抱似的圈上他的脖頸，然後親了親他的嘴角。

「你本來就是我的啊。」他環住他緊貼着自己的腰身，也回吻着他。

「但我今天捨命陪君子啊，讓你能為、所、欲、為。」孟少飛抬了抬下巴，朝他揚着嘴角，頗有一種儘管放馬過來的豪爽氣勢。

唐毅失笑地吻住他，環在他腰後的手忽地收緊，使彼此的慾望相抵纏綿。他不緩不急地吞嚥着他不穩的氣息，竟有種懷中人比溫泉更燙熱的錯覺。他撫上他泛紅的臉頰，在這裏做下去的話，他的小火爐大概會熱昏頭了吧。

他說先回房間，卻又含住他的嘴唇，啜吻了一會才捨得放開他。他們上去後，唐毅連忙替他披上浴衣，免得他着涼，但直至回到房間，身上的燥熱依舊在體內悶燒着，彷彿連秋意也打擾不了相擁的他們。

孟少飛只隨意用腰帶在身前打了個結，唐毅只笑着替他解開腰帶，重新替他拉好衣襟，然後用腰帶在他身後繞了一圈，在前方打結後再把結轉到後面。

孟少飛一臉費解地看着他，咕嘟着反正也要脫掉的不是嗎，幹嘛還這麼認真。唐毅看着他被浴衣包裹着的挺拔修長的身段，束緊的腰帶剛好勾勒着他腰間剛勁的線條，深藍的暗紋映襯着他白皙的膚色，真是一份誘人的禮物。

「把禮物包好才能慢慢拆啊。」

「你不拆就換我拆了，我才知道你穿浴衣這麼好看。」孟少飛性急地把他推倒在榻榻米上，動手就扯鬆了他的腰帶，探進他的衣襟撫摸他的腰腹，然後俯身吻住了他。

唐毅沒轍地抱着他的後腦勺，讓他親暱地吻着自己的耳鬢，那滾燙的雙唇又沿着頸線蹭到他的喉結，然後傳來輕微的刺痛。唐毅也不甘示弱地隔着浴衣揉搓着他柔軟的臀部，雙掌更意味深長地掰開他的渾圓，把他壓向自己下身肆意磨擦。

孟少飛扒開了他的浴衣，然後埋首在他胸前，細碎地吻着他的胸膛，使每一下的碰觸都顫動着他的心跳。孟少飛抬眼瞥了他一眼，便扯着嘴角含住他的乳首，觸電似的快感使他吐息漸重，而他一直觀察自己的目光則帶着濃濃的笑意，連微彎的眼角都勾着魅惑的弧度。

唐毅愛撫着他的後頸，指尖按壓着他的頭皮，像是引導他把唇舌移向下腹，孟少飛了然地拽開他半鬆的腰帶，握住了他半勃的性器，然後吻了一下他的前端。他的指間帶着薄繭，手勁總是有點重，可是他的掌心卻柔軟得過分，使他不禁瞇着眼享受他的愛撫。

孟少飛空出手去翻潤滑液，然後張腿跨坐在他身上。他擠了點潤滑液探到後方自己擴張，雖然他的動作隱沒在凌亂的浴衣之下，但傳進耳際的滑膩水聲還是使人躁動不已。孟少飛仰着脖子粗喘着氣，把手繞到後方抽插的動作漸趨激烈，使唐毅不禁起身摟住他的腰，把手探到他身後。

唐毅在他股間摸索着，當觸及柔軟濕潤的穴口時，便加了一根手指進去，與他的手指一同戳刺着那貪婪地含住彼此的嫩肉。孟少飛扭腰迎合着指頭的進犯，又堵住他的嘴巴，把嘴邊的低吟都渡至他唇邊。

他們的手指在緊窄的通道互相擠壓，交錯地頂弄着他的敏感點。孟少飛驀地把他按倒在床鋪上，然後扶着他勃發的性器抵着自己的後穴，緩緩地沉腰讓他沒入體內。唐毅感到自己正一點一點地撐開他的身體，幼嫩的穴口像被撐至極限，卻仍吮吸着他似的把他吞至根部。

孟少飛緩一緩似的沒有動作，只按着他的腹肌乏力地適應他的碩大。唐毅揉着他挺翹的臀部，領着他慢慢吞吐自己的火熱，偶爾碰到敏感處便感到他的腿根痙攣似的抽動一下，然後他體內又纏上他的性器。他慢慢適應起來，便試着抬腰吞吐他的硬挺，按着他的下腹把他一點一點地吃進去。

他看着騎坐在自己身上的孟少飛，他的臉色潮紅，嘴邊洩出低啞的呻吟，挺立的性器隨着他起伏的動作在晃動，前端已經流出黏答的前液。而他體內恍若還留有溫泉的餘熱，使他按捺不住想挺腰埋進他熾熱的深處，掀起他潛藏的慾望。

「嗯唔……好深，好舒服……」孟少飛俯身湊到他耳際，沙啞的低語伴隨着使人迷醉的溫熱氣息，他竭力地在自己身上起起落落，彷彿是由他在主導這場性事。

唐毅笑着按住他的後頸，吻住了他不住吞吐着喘息的唇瓣，攪動着他的軟舌。其實他們之間沒有固定的主導權，或是說主導權到底在誰手上對他們而言都不重要，因為他們的愛是這麼的相似，他們愛對方，勝過自己。所以他有時覺得他們的性愛像是在較勁，在比較到底誰愛誰更多一些。

唐毅扶着他的背，把他按在榻榻米上，然後讓他翻身背對自己。他本來也沒想太多，只是孟少飛翹着臀露出一張一合的後穴，急不及待地回頭瞅着自己的目光，使那些損友發過來的亂七八糟的東西突然在腦海一閃而過。

他從後抓住他兩邊的手腕，讓他雙腿分開跪坐在自己身上，然後把他壓在牆面從後貫穿了他。他把孟少飛牢牢地壓制在懷裏，狠勁的搗弄使他整個人被頂到雙膝離地，只剩下相連的部位作為脆弱的支點，讓他肆意地直搗深處。

「太深了……啊、啊啊呀……」前所未有的深度使孟少飛失聲地叫喊，他下意識地想掙脫，卻因雙膝離地不能發力，徒勞的掙扎倒像在扭腰擺臀，放蕩地迎合他的抽插。

「唐……你輕點……嗯嗯，輕點……」孟少飛全身繃緊似的承受他的撞擊，嘴上雖然求饒要他輕點，但下面卻把他絞得緊緊的，一下一下的收縮像是要把他吞得再深一點。

他把他的手腕壓在牆上，發狠似的把他操得雙腿發顫，然後肆意地撐開他被操得爛熟的穴口，磨碾着使他一再失控的敏感點。

「唐，那裏，不……啊啊嗯……」

「乖，放鬆點。」唐毅扯開他浴衣的後領，露出他瘦削的肩頭，然後安撫地吻上他的後頸，溫柔地用雙唇描繪着他肩頸利落的線條。

孟少飛聞言便試着放鬆身體，他全身軟得像一灘水，弓着背靠在他懷內，但後方偏偏還緊咬着他的性器，隨着他激烈起伏的胸膛，不住吮吸着他抵至深處的勃起。

孟少飛有時會乖順得讓人想狠狠地欺負他，但偏偏他又捨不得，因為那是他毫無保留地把自己交付給他的信任，那是連性命也可以安心託付的默契，他又怎會捨得呢。唐毅撫摸着他的小腹，掌心流連在他平滑的皮膚，然後往下揉着他快要爆發的硬挺。

孟少飛帶着鼻音低哼兩聲，又扭着腰往他身上靠，撩得他扣着他的腰胯又用力抽插起來。他雙手撐着牆壁，全身放軟迎合他的攻勢，唐毅不禁提速進出他溫熱的緊窄，有種自己又插得更深的錯覺。他失控似的挺動腰胯，黏答的水聲不絕於耳，他埋首在他的肩窩，感到他情動的呻吟振動着自己胸腔。

「啊啊……我想射了，唐，給我，嗯唔……唐……」

唐毅把他牢牢地釘在牆上，瘋狂似的挺着腰胯，然後把不敵快感而蜷縮在自己懷裏的他頂得膝蓋離地。他每一下撞在他敏感點的力度又狠又重，使他只能張嘴哭喊着慾望的宣洩，身體本能地收緊，痙攣似的包裹着他的性器。

「啊啊啊……」孟少飛在他幾十下橫蠻的衝刺下射了出來，幾股白濁在牆上留下淫靡的痕跡。他遂摟住他癱軟的腰腹，重重地頂了幾下便在他體內釋放出來，射得他顫抖似的抓緊自己的臂膀，又洩出慵懶的呻吟。

「唐，我想抱抱你……」他的嗓音沙啞難辨，但濃重的鼻音依舊帶着撒嬌的熟悉意味，唐毅把他轉過身來，還沒來得及替他擦去眼角的濕意，他已經張開手腳抱住了自己，契合着自己的懷抱。

「有沒有弄痛你？」

「沒有，只是太爽了。」

孟少飛想起什麼似的伏在他頸間低笑，他說要不下次換他試試看，唐毅失笑地捏了捏他的後頸，笑說那要再等等，他還有很多姿勢沒解鎖呢。

「好嘛，說好的為所欲為，誰叫我這麼愛你。」孟少飛捧着他的臉頰親了親他，然後又笑着摟緊他的脖子，像是要把自己掛在他身上。

唐毅默默收緊了臂彎，笑着把這個一直容讓自己予取予求，很愛很愛自己的人抱在懷裏。他們的愛情其實很簡單，不說愛恨，不言生死，只有相伴到老。

完

——

飛唐各自都揉合着不同的特質，所以才能成就勢均力敵的強強面貌，我真的好喜歡他們之間的火花喔（大心）

話癆題外話：

#新坑有可能難產（。已經寫了一點，但飛飛人設依舊理不順orz 讓我想想該怎麼辦orz

#鈞浩新戲開鏡了，還當了金馬先生，期待值max！！！（撒花

#我打算下週開始看那一天了，雖然我get不到主演顏值（？，但CP之間的火花對我來說比較重要啦，而且我想看看小屁孩如何作死XDD


End file.
